Mirror
by Sora Iridium
Summary: Lo reconozco. Me he enamorado de él. Lo sé, está mal pero tiene algo que hace que mi corazón lata como si no hubiera mañana. Pensaba que lo conocía, pero estaba muy, pero que muy equivocada.¡Estúpido amor!¿Por qué tuviste que aparecer cuándo nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro? ¡ORIGINALESXGENDERBENDER! ¡Segundo capítulo subido!
1. Capítulo 1

(Sourina Pov's)

- ¡Maldita seas! ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

-Eh...Nada...

- ¿Te crees que soy tonto? ¡Estabas otra vez pendiente de Blaize en vez de preparar tu mochila e irnos a Shibusen!

- ¿Pero de qué leches estás hablando? ¡Si ha sido él quién me ha hecho el salto del tigre!

No me dio tiempo a reaccionar. Vi cómo mi compañero me golpeaba con un libro de infinitas páginas y caí al suelo como si me hubiesen asesinado. Al

despertar, vi un pequeño charco de sangre y sentí como mi cabeza daba vueltas.

- ¿Pero a ti qué te pasa? ¡Siempre estás golpeándome la cabeza con ese maldito libro que sale de la nada y ni siquiera,POR UNA VEZ, no he hecho

nada!

-Deja ya de quejarte,que vamos tarde-dijo mi *queridísimo*compañero como si hubiese hecho nada.

(Makoto Pov's)

Pero que cara más dura tiene esta chica. De verdad. Vaya,lo siento. No me he presentado.

Me llamo Makoto Albarn y tengo 17 años. Vine a Heaven City para convertirme en técnico de guadaña y convertir a esta en una Death Scythe. Mi

madre,Spiritual, no quería que a me acercase a ninguna chica porque,según ella, las mujeres de ahora sólo juegan con los sentimientos de los

hombres. Mi madre no es que sea un gran ejemplo para que confíe en ella ya que ella se fija en el primer hombre guapo que cruze delante de ella. Me

da vergüenza ajena. Pero conocí a una chica que es distinta a las demás. Se llama Sourina Eater,tiene 16 años y,aparte de ser mi actual arma,es mi

mejor amiga. Tiene una personalidad,como ella diría,de chica *cool* y rebelde. Se hace la pasota, pero en el fondo se preocupa de la gente que le

importa. Un gran ejemplo es la cicatriz que tiene en el pecho. Se la hizo Chrono cuando estaba punto de atravesarme su espada en mi pecho,pero

Sourina se interpuso entre él y yo. Lo pasé muy mal porque creía que iba morir pero gracias a la rápida intervención de los médicos,se salvó. Hace

como unos 3 años que la convertí en una Death Scythe, que era su gran sueño y también el mio, porque le demostré a la pesada de mi madre que

puedo valerme por mi mismo.

Bueno,hasta aquí la historia más o menos resumida así que continuaré por donde lo dejamos.

Me estaba quejando cómo la muy cara dura de Sourina decía que no era su culpa ¡Sí ,claro! ¡Cuándo los cerdos vuelen! ¡Será idiota! Me he arrepentido

de haberle dado tan flojito. La próxima vez no tendré compasión.

- ¡Ey,Makoto,espérame!-escucho una voz muy reconocible.

- ¿Esperarte a ti? ¡Haberte preparado antes en vez de perder el tiempo!-le contesto.

-Te he dicho que no ha sido mi culpa Cuántas veces te lo tendré que decir?

-Olvídalo. Ya hablaremos más tarde. Ahora cállate y escucha lo que tengo que decirte. Death the Girl nos ha llamado a todos para que nos reunamos

en su despacho. Dice que es sobre un tema muy importante así que no perdamos más tiempo.

-Oki doki-me contesta simplemente.

(Sourina Pov's)

Me pregunto que querrá Death the Girl. Últimamente está de aquí para allá ,arriba y abajo y no hay quién la pare. Incluso los hermanos

Thompson,Lizancio y Patrick,no saben nada de nada.

- ¡Ey,vieja,palillo con patas,esperádme!-escucho una voz muy enérgica.

-Hola,Makoto y Sourina-nos saluda Tsubasa.

- ¿También os ha llamado Death the Girl?-pregunta Makoto.

-Más le vale a esa asimétrica que sea importante. Tengo que firmar muchísimos autógrafos para mis queridos fans-dice Pink Star.

- ¿Tienes fans?-le pregunto en broma.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Lo que pasa es que son muy tímidos...-me contesta.

-Cómo si me lo fuera a creer...-le digo.

-Bueno,bueno,parad ya. Vayamos juntos y averiguemoslo-dice Makoto.

-Tienes razón. Tengo mucha curiosidad-añade Tsubasa.

Rápidamente,nos dirigimos los cuatro hasta el despacho de Death the Girl. Lo que nunca iba a pensar que durante las próximas semanas, mi vida iba

dar un giro de 360 grados.

Bueno,hasta aquí el capítulo. Puede que haya quedado un poco corto, pero prometo alargarlo durante los siguientes. Espero que os haya gustado y si

tenéis cualquier duda, sugerencia,apoyo o simplemente tirarme una tarta en la cara(?),ya sabéis,review,favorito o lo que sea.

Cómo se dice por aquí , ¡nos leemos!^^


	2. Capítulo 2

**(Sourina Pov's)**

-Buenos días a todos-comienza a decirnos Death the Girl.

-Que sea algo rapidito. Mis fans me están esperando-dijo Pink Star con arrogancia.

-¡MAKOTO-CHOP!-de la nada, mi técnico saca por arte de birlibirloque un diccionario de la Real Academia Japonesa y la lanza directamente a la cara de

mi mejor amiga. La pobre cae al suelo como una muñeca de trapo.

-¡Pink Star!¿Te encuentras bien?-dice la voz preocupada de Tsubasa.-Makoto-kun, creo que te has pasado un poco con ese golpe.

-¡Pues que se hubiese callado!¡Bastante enfadado vengo esta mañana para que la idiota número dos empiece a decir tonterías!-contestó Makoto con

un directísimo ataque refiriéndose cómo que Pink Star es la segunda más idiota y yo la primera, claro está. Menuda novedad...

-Chicos, por favor, parad. Es importante lo que tengo que decir. Dejad las peleas para cuando lleguemos-dijo Death the Girl con esa naturalidad que la

caracteriza.

-Espera un momento.¿Cuándo lleguemos?.¿Es que acaso nos vamos algún sitio?-le pregunto .

-Desgraciadamente, sí-me contestó con un poco de¿tristeza?

-¿Tan grave es lo que nos tienes que decir?-pregunta Makoto.

-Antes que nada,¿os habeís encontrado a alguien en la calle o en los pasillos de Shibusen?-nos pregunta Girl.

Ahora que lo dice, en la calle no nos encontramos a ningún alma, cosa que supuse con que era muy temprano y en los pasillos pues tres cuartos de lo

mismo. Aún así, no me extrañó.

-¡Ya sé lo que pasa!¡Están todo el mundo escondido porque me están preparando una increíble fiesta sorpresa para agradecerme la buena soberana

que soy!¡NYAJAJAJAJAJA!-otra vez la imbécil de mi amiga empezaba a decir tonterías por doquier y a Makoto le empezó a rodear un aura maligna

alrededor de él. Suerte que Tsubasa lo tranquilizó porque si no hubiese hecho una auténtica masacre con ella.

-Sigue soñando, Pink. Lo que pasa es que todo el mundo, y cuando digo "todo el mundo" es TODO EL MUNDO, ha sido evacuado-responde Girl.

-¿Es que va acaso va caer un meteorito?-pregunta Makoto.

-Es algo mucho peor-le contesta Girl.

-¿Un apocalipsis zombie?-propuse entusiasmada.

-No imagines tonterías.

-Lo que a ti te pasa es que te dan miedo, Makoto-dije con una sonrisa pícara.

-No es nada de eso, aunque debo reconocer que lo del apocalipsis zombie no estaría tan mal-añade Girl.

-Bueno,¿entonces cuál es ese problema tan grave que nos quieres contar?-pregunta Makoto con impaciencia.

-Es un poco difícil de explicar, así que atended bien y no interrumpirme. Y por favor, las preguntas para el final. Debido a una "pequeño contratiempo",

nuestro mundo y todo lo que existe en él, va a desaparecer. Concretamente va a ser absorbido por una especie de agujero negro.

-¿Hay alguna causa que haya echo que ese agujero negro nos absorba?-pregunta Makoto con un poco de curiosidad.

-La verdad es que sí. Según he investigado, creo que tiene algo que ver con lo que le pasó al final a Chrono. Todavía no le encuentro explicación, pero

las primeras hipótesis conducen a aquella batalla final que tuvimos.

-Una pregunta interesante.¿Dónde está refugiada la gente?-pregunto con curiosidad .

-Buena pregunta, pero su respuesta a su debido tiempo.

-¡Por favor, cerda asimétrica, deja ya de ponerte tan misteriosa y suéltalo ya de una vez!-comienza Pink a berrear.

-Todavía no diré nada, y no vuelvas a llamarme *cerda asimétrica* o quemaré todas las copias de tu autógrafo que tienes escondida en tu taquilla-le

amenaza Girl.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunta un poco asustada Pink.

-Ahora no te contestaré a eso. Sourina, como te decía anteriormente, aún no puedo responderte a eso, pero me encantaría hacerlo.

-¿Hay algo que te lo impide?

-Sinceramente sí. Es una promesa que le hice a alguien que conocereís muy pronto, aparte de que quiero que sea una sorpresa, creo que para

vosotros, muy agradable y, porque no decirlo, muy extraña.-me contesta Girl con una sonrisa enigmática.

Girl estaba punto de finalizar la charla, cuándo Makoto le realiza una pregunta que me dio escalofríos:

-¿Volveremos alguna vez aquí, a Heaven City?

Girl miró hacia el suelo. Supuse que la respuesta era muy difícil de decir y explicar, aunque imaginé que la respuesta sería esta:

-No lo creo. Todo esto desaparecerá. Será mejor que cojaís todas vuestras pertenencias porque dentro de poco nos iremos... y no volveremos nunca

jamás.-dijo con un tono de tristeza y melancolía.

-¿Es que vas a tirar la toalla así como así? Seguro que hay algo que puede impedir que todo nuestro mundo desaparezca-le digo con firmeza.

-¿Te crees que no lo he intentado antes?Lo he probado todo, Sourina. Pero no hay solución.-a Girl parecía que le iba a quebrar la voz.

-Makoto suele decirme que todo puzzle tiene solución. Estoy convencida de que tarde o temprano encontraremos la respuesta a este enigma,¿verdad

Makoto?-le digo sonriente tanto a Girl como a Makoto.

-Ese es el problema. No hay solución. Y aunque la encontrásemos, no podríamos hacer nada porque ya es demasiado tarde. Todo esto que ves,

desaparecerá dentro de 6 horas. Lo único que puedo decir al respecto es que será una hora perfectamente simétrica.-Girl no sabía si sonreír porque

sería en una hora simétrica o llorar porque todo lo que vemos y conocemos, iba a desaparecer en menos que canta un gallo.

* * *

**(Makoto Pov's)**

No me lo puedo creer. En menos de 6 horas, toda esta ciudad, todo este país y todo este mundo desaparecerá por una especie de agujero negro o

algo similar. Y yo sin poder hacer absolutamente nada. Me da tanta rabia. Este sitio ha sido para mí mi hogar durante años y también donde conocí a mi

actual arma y mejor amiga, además de a todos mis amigos. Puede que desaparezca, pero siempre tendré su recuerdo en mi corazón. Gracias, Heaven

City y que descanses en paz.

-¿Makoto?-estoy tan enfrascado en mis pensamientos que no me doy cuenta hasta ahora de que Sourina me estaba llamando. Seguro que está

preocupada:

-¿Qué?

-Voy a echar de menos este sitio. Este sitio me acogió donde antes no me querían. Nada volverá a ser lo mismo en cuanto nos marchemos de aquí para

no volver nunca más-me dijo con tristeza.

-Lo sé.-fue lo único capaz de responder. En este momento quería llegar a casa, encerrarme en mi habitación y enfrascarme en un buen libro de misterio

y suspense con que olvidarme de esta angustia que tengo.

* * *

**(Pink Star Pov's)**

-Más le vale a esa asimétrica que todo lo que haya dicho sea una broma-le digo a Tsubasa.

-No creo que sea ninguna broma. Parecía decirlo muy en serio-me contesta.

¿Cómo se atreve a fastidiar a la gran diosa Pink Star?¡Debería darle vergüenza! Mira que perder el tiempo en una tontería del agujero negro ese.

¡Menudo rollazo!

Estoy ansiosa de llegar a casa. Tsubasa me preparará una cena digna de una diosa como yo. ¡NYAJAJAJAJA!¡Es que soy la mejor!...

Vaya, parece que no veo a Tsubasa muy contento que digamos. Será mejor que le pregunte que le ocurre:

-Ey, tío, ¿qué pasa?¿He dicho o he hecho algo malo?-le pregunto

-¿No estás preocupada por lo que nos ha dicho Girl-chan?

-¡Ni una pizca!¡Seguro que esta mañana su despertador no sonó a las "simétricamentes" 8 en punto de la mañana y ahora cree que es el fin del

mundo!¡NYAJAJAJAJA!

-Mira, Pink Star, Girl-chan se veía demasiado seria y no creo que esté de bromas como para llamarnos con tanta urgencia y que encima nos meta prisa

para que cojamos nuestras pertenencias y que nos marchemos de aquí-me dice Tsubasa muy serio.

Jamás había visto esa mirada tan seria por parte de Tsubasa. Verás tú que al final la asimétrica tenía razón y todo ese rollo del agujero negro va a ser

verdad...

¡No lo permitiré!¡Ahora mismo a busco a mi fiel lacaya para enfrentarnos a esa oscuridad que amenaza todo MI reino!...

Aunque, ahora que recuerdo, la asimétrica dijo que no había nada que hacer...Sólo quedan 6 horas para que todo esto termine... Me pregunto a que

sitio misterioso nos llevará... A lo mejor necesitan a alguien que les gobierne...Una estrella que les guie...¡QUÉ GANAS DE IRME DE AQUÍ!¡YAJUUUUU!

* * *

**(Tsubasa Pov's)**

No sé si decírselo o no... Todavía piensa que es una fantasía de Girl-chan y, lo que es peor, todavía no a entendido el concepto de irnos "PARA

SIEMPRE".¡Pero si se cree que vamos de vacaciones! Se la ve tan feliz... A saber en qué estará pensando... Esa sonrisa diabólica que me pone ahora...

No quiero saber lo que se la habrá ocurrido hacer cuando lleguemos a... bueno, a donde sea.

Cuando lleguemos a casa, haré la cena, prepararé mis cosas y, posiblemente las de Pink, y esperaremos a que Girl-chan nos dé la señal... Esperemos

que lo que estamos a punto de hacer sea lo correcto... Aunque me sorprende la falta de esperanza de Girl-chan.¿Tan acabado está nuestro mundo

para que nos vayamos a saber dónde y quedándonos de brazos cruzados sin intentarlo siquiera?

* * *

**(Death the Girl Pov's)**

-¿Te encuentras mejor, Girl?-me pregunta Lizancio

-¿Me ves con cara de estarlo? Mi madre, antes de morir y convertirme en Shinigami, me encomendó la tarea de equilibrar la ley y la orden, el bien y el

mal, la luz y la oscuridad de nuestro mundo, y ahora mira esto. Estoy huyendo como una cobarde. No merezco vivir...-le contesto a punto de que mis

lágrimas se "escapen" de mis ojos.

-Sabes perfectamente que no es tu culpa. Además, gracias a tu rápida intervención, has salvado la vida de millones de personas.

-Ahí viene otro problema...Aparte de que todo mi esfuerzo a sido en vano, no todas las personas habrán llegado sano y salvo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Mientras muchas llegarán ilesas o con heridas leves, otras no podrán soportar esas condiciones y se quedarán a las puertas de la salvación... Ya

sabes lo que quiero decir.

-Es decir, para que algunas vivan, otras se sacrifican,¿no?

-Exacto. Desearía impedirlo pero no puedo hacer nada. Eso me enfurece y hace que no quiera abandonarlos a su suerte. Pero debo hacer ese sacrificio

si quiero encontrar la respuesta a este enigma-con esto dicho di por terminada la charla con Lizancio y ahora me encamino hacia la mansión, donde me

espera recoger lo último de mis pertenencias y poner fin a este libro titulado "HEAVEN CITY"

* * *

**(Liz Pov's)**

-¿Por qué hay tanto alboroto hoy, Kid?

-Pronto lo sabrás-fue lo único que pude sacarle de esa mente tan retorcida de Kid.

Kid está muy raro últimamente. No sale para nada de su despacho, a no ser que sea para una urgencia a y tampoco sale de casa. Me preocupa. Lo

digo porque hace días que no dobla las servilletas en forma de triángulos, ya sabeís, esa "perfecta simetría".

-¿Iremos hoy al zoo a ver las jirafas?-acabo de darme cuenta que mi hermana Patty me estaba hablando.

-¿Otra vez el zoo? Pero si fuimos a hace 3 días.

-¡QUIERO IR AL ZOO!¡QUIERO IR AL ZOOOOOOOOOOO!

-Está bien, está bien. No hace hace falta que patalees en el suelo. Pero tendrás que esperar hasta mañana-le dijo resignada.

-¡WIIIIIIIIIIIIII!¡Jirafas, voy a por vosotras!-después de decir esto, sale corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

De verdad que a veces mi hermana da miedo.¡Pero es tan mona! Tendré que cancelar mi cita que tenía programada para mañana. Creo que me

arrepentiré...

* * *

**(Kid Pov's)**

¡Por fin he terminado!Después de días de rellenar solicitudes de admisión con sus correspondientes expedientes,¡soy libre! Espero que lleguen pronto.

Estoy un poco impaciente y maravillado pero a la vez extrañado, ya que por fin la veré¡en persona!Espero que todo salga bien, aunque viniendo de

ella, seguro que lo tiene todo bajo control.¡Debe ser taaaaaan simétrica y perfecta! Seguro que su número favorito es el 8, su color favorito el

amarillo...¡Estoy que no quepo en mí!¡Qué felicidad!...

Kid, mantén la calma. Todos ahora mismo en el pasillo te miran cómo si fuera un retrasado, así que mantén la compostura y céntrate. Tengo que

preparar la gran bienvenida que les espera. Se llevarán una gran sorpresa, tanto ellos como nosotros. Creo que haremos buenas migas, pero no

podremos pasar el límite. Es una de las reglas que ella y yo hemos impuesto a todos, sin excepción. Más valen que la cumplan o de lo contrario nos

condenaran a todos a una oscuridad eterna. Puede sonar dramático, pero es la verdad.

-...y justo cuando iba a destruirlo todo,¡salí a escena y le patee el trasero!¡Soy el mejor!-al mirar al lado, veo al tonto de Black Star contándoles a los

novatos supuestas hazañas suyas. Cuando digo supuestas, me refiero que son una vil trola por parte de mi amigo, si es que puedo llamarlo amigo.

-Black, deja de molestarlos. No le interesan tus fantasiosas hazañas-le digo desinteresadamente.

-Lo que pasa es que tienes envidia de mi gran fuerza física y mi increíble pose de lucha. Además, mis increíbles hazañas interesan a todo el mundo.

¿Quién no alaba al gran Black Star?¡NYAJAJAJAJAJA!

En menos que se dice *misa* sus *fans incondicionales*(que se note la ironía) habían huido sin que se diera cuenta¡JA!¡Por arrogante y presumido!

-Mira,ignorante de la vida, no tengo tiempo para tus historias, así que te sugiero que dejes a los principiantes en paz y que cuando vengan los nuevos,

te comportes bien.

-¡Déjame en paz, niñito de papá!

-¡¿Qué me has dicho, pedazo de gorila?!

-¡¿A quién llamas gorila, niño pijo!?

-¡CÁLLATE, ME TIENES HASTA LA CORONILLA!

Estaba a punto de soltarle un buen puñetazo cuando una voz muy reconocible me lo impidió:

-Chicos, parad ya. Ya es demasiado cansado tener que escuchar vuestras discusiones todos los días. Venga, disculparos y vámonos a clase de una

buena vez-Soul apareció en el momento oportuno, aunque no me hubiese importado darle un buen puñetazo al subnormal de Black Star.

-Tienes razón, Soul. No es propio de mí formar este espectáculo tan bochornoso. Lo siento, Black. Siento haberte insultado y espero que aceptes mis

disculpas.-no puedo creer que estas palabras hayan salido de mi boca, pero no me quedó otro remedio.

-El gran soberano de esta patria Black Star acepta tus disculpas, pero espero que este episodio bochornoso no se vuelva a repetir¡EJEM!

Antes de que pudiera abalanzarme sobre él, Soul le dió un buen golpe en la cabeza por ese comentario tan grosero y egocéntrico:

-Black, ahora es tu turno. Discúlpate con Kid ahora mismo o de lo contrario el puñetazo te lo daré yo-dice Soul muy severamente.

-P-pe-pe-¡perdón!-suelta Black como si le hubiese costado la vida en ello.

-Esta bién. Quedas perdonado-digo secamente.

-Cambiando de tema,¿qué andas tramando últimamente,Kid?-me pregunta Soul para romper un poco la tensión que había.

-Bueno, no os puedo adelantar mucho pero será una agradable y sorprendente sorpresa que os llevareis, si todo sale como tenemos previsto.

-¿Tenemos previsto?¿A quién te refieres?-preguntan a la vez Soul y Black.

-Pronto lo sabreís. No seáis impacientes y volvamos a clases antes de que empiecen-digo rápidamente para cambiar de tema. Me alejo ahora

rápidamente de ellos para que no me pregunten más y me dirijo a clase cómo un rayo.

* * *

**(Sourina Pov's)**

-¿Estáis preparados?-nos pregunta Girl antes de irnos de Heaven City.

-¡SÍ!-dijimos los cuatro a la vez.

-Bien, ahora os explicaré lo que haremos ahora . Este círculo mágico que veís es un portal. Este portal ha sido creado mediante la magia de un

hechicero y una bruja.

-¿Una bruja?¿Hay brujas en Heaven City?-pregunta Makoto.

-No, pero al sitio donde nos dirigimos sí.

Sólo había escuchado rumores sobre ellas, pero nunca las había visto.

-Prosigo. Entraremos de uno en uno, pero hay algo que debo advertiros:al entrar puede que os sintaís mareados y os encontreís fatal o no sintaís

nada. Puede que salgaís ilesos o puede que no. Os podrá producir pequeñas heridas o contusiones o puede que os dé un infarto cardíaco. No os

quiero asustar ni nada de eso, pero es el precio que tenemos que pagar si queremos estar a salvo. Todo esto no depende del azar, si no de vuestra

alma.-continua hablando Girl.

Si Death the Girl quería meternos miedo en el cuerpo, creo que lo ha conseguido, por lo menos conmigo. No es que sea una cobarde, pero si de buenas

a primeras me sueltan eso, pues lo más lógico es que tenga ese miedo en el cuerpo.

-Este será el orden:Lizancio y Patrick ya hace rato que han entrado, así que el siguiente es Makoto. Le seguirán Pink Star, Tsubasa, Sourina y por

último yo. Automáticamente después de que yo haya entrado, el portal desaparecerá y no habrá nada que esté sujeto entre, dentro de poco, la

desaparecida Heaven City y nuestro futuro hogar, Death City. Así que, sin más dilación, Makoto, haz los honores.

Veo cómo Makoto entra al portal y desaparece en él. Tras Pink Star y Tsubasa, por fin llega mi turno. Avanzo decidida, pero antes de entrar en él,

Death the Girl pone su mano en mi hombro y me dice estas palabras que poco después me pasarían factura:

-Sourina, ten cuidado. Eres candidata a que salir con contusiones. Sé fuerte.

Analicé lo que quería decirme y con paso decidido, entro al portal.

* * *

_Bueno, pues aquí traigo el segundo capítulo. No estoy todavía muy convencida si dejarlo así o continuarlo un poco. Ya sabeís, cualquier duda, sugerencia, apoyo _

_o simplemente pegarme un tiro en la cabeza(?), reviews, favoritos o lo que sea. ¡Hasta la próxima!^^_

_PD:Respondiendo al review anónimo apodado "Lily":¡Gracias por haber leído el primer capítulo! Al haber visto este review, me ha dado una pequeña inyección de _

_imaginación y mira,¡el segundo capítulo terminado jejejeje! Tenía previsto que lo terminase el viernes, pero conmigo nunca se sabe xD. Me despido y un besito _

_virtual^^._


End file.
